1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for powering vehicles such as automobiles, trucks or other land vehicles and the like and more particularly relates to the use of a cryogenic liquid gas, preferably liquid nitrogen, combined with heat exchange devices in the form of expansion coil assemblies to absorb heat from the atmosphere, the passenger compartment or load compartment of a vehicle and a gas pressure driven motor or engine, preferably in the form of a rotary vane type turbine, for driving a component of the drive train of a vehicle with the expanded gas being discharged to the atmosphere through a suitable muffler system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,609 issued Aug. 1, 1972, 3,842,333 issued Oct. 15, 1974 and 3,870,942 issued Mar. 11, 1975, liquid nitrogen has been used to drive a generator or alternator for producing electrical energy to drive a vehicle with the liquid nitrogen being used to reduce the temperature of various electrical components with the expanded and varporized gas being exhausted to atmosphere through a turbine or the like which drives the generator or alternator. While such devices operate satisfactorily, the electrical components including the batteries and drive motor are relatively expensive and add considerably to the gross weight of a vehicle. The prior patents cited during prosecution of the applications which matured into the above-mentioned patents are also exemplary of the state of development of this art.